Kissing in the rain
by disneybrony
Summary: Tadashi and Honey share a kiss in the rain. Idea by miasky.


**Hey! This is a one-shot and I got this idea from miasky! She commented on my story "Of Love and Enemies" (go check it out if you haven't yet) and asked if the next kiss could be in the rain. That didn't make it into the story, but it's in this one! Also check out my youtube channel. Its called Disney Brony. I would love some support. If you have any ideas for more stories please let me know This has nothing to do with my other stories and in this Tadashi is alive, but anyway...**

Honey Lemon walked down the streets of San Fransokyo, the clouds covering the once blue sky. She was on her way home from school, and she seemed to walk with a skip in her step. The reason being that her boyfriend, Tadashi Hamada, of now two days, was back from the hospital. He had been in a huge fire where he went in to save someone and, when found, was in a coma. He had been in that coma for about two months. Which in that amount of time, his little brother and friends had become superheros. Yep. Superheros.

Honey had had a crush on Tadashi since freshman year of high school. They had been friends, but nothing more. That changed when they both got accepted into SFIT. They then started seeing each other everyday. Helping each other with projects, homework, that kind of stuff. Honey was planning on asking Tadashi the night of the fire, but never got the chance.

After he woke up he had changed, emotionally and physically. He had burns on his face and well, everywhere else. He was blind in his right eye and moved slower. He was also quieter, _much _quieter. Honey knew why, well she thought she knew why and her guess was probably quite close. He had made a promise to protect Hiro and well, its pretty hard to do when you're in a coma. He felt like he had broken that promise, especially when he found out that Hiro wasn't eating or sleeping.

The clouds got darker and Honey started walking faster, still thinking about Tadashi. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." Honey said quickly.

"Its ok. I wasn't looking where I was going either." Said a familiar voice.

"Tadashi?" Honey asked. A rain drop fell.

"Honey? Oh didn't see it was you."

"Thats ok…" The two lovebirds stood there awkwardly. Another drop fell.

"Where are you going?" Tadashi asked. Another drop.

"Home. I'm guessing the same for you?" Another drop.

"Yeah." It was now drizzling.

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

"That would be lovely." Honey answered. Tadashi, being the gentlemen that he is, held Honey's hand as they walked. Everything was quiet except for the drip drop of the rain.

"Did you think I would make it?" Tadashi asked out of the blue.

"What?" Honey asked stopping in her tracks.

"Did you think I would wake up?" He asked again. The drizzle turned into rain, but the two didn't seem to notice.

"Well…" Honey mumbled

"Well…?"

"Well, no. But only because they didn't think you would make it." Honey said quickly.

Tadashi nodded. "Do you wish I'd never woke up?" Tadashi asked quietly.

Honey felt like a large rock had been thrown at her head. "W-what did you say?"

"Do you wish I'd never woke up?" Tadashi repeated.

Honey moved closer to Tadashi and stared him straight in the eyes, eh eye. "Tadashi Hamada don't you _EVER_, for the love of all thats holy, _EVER_ say anything like that again. Do you understand?" She said not even flinching.

"You didn't answer my question Honey."

"Tadashi I would NEVER, EVER, wish that you hadn't woken up." Honey said tears trickling down her face.

"Sorry." Tadashi whispered.

"Are you ok?" Honey asked, tears still falling freely.

"Yeah. I've just been thinking. About stuff."

"Like…"

"Are you only dating me because you feel sorry for me?" He said looking at his feet.

"What? No! I've loved you since freshman year!" Honey replied.

"Really?" Tadashi asked, raising his head up.

"Really."

"That weird, because I've had a crush on you since freshman year to. I was just too scared to ask you. I planned on asking you the night of the fire but-" Tadashi got cut off when Honey placed her lips on his.

It began to pour. But they didn't care. They had each other and thats all that mattered.


End file.
